


Broke

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Blood, Broken mirror - Freeform, Celebrity AU, Eating Disorder, Human AU, Suicidal Thoughts, Vomiting, broken glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roman really has messed up this time hasn’t he?
Relationships: None
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Broke

**Author's Note:**

> Just a vent

White ceiling, shattered mirror, cold tile. That was all he could register as he continued to lean over the cold toilet.

Empty, all he felt was emptiness. All of his insides had been poured into the toilet in front of him.

Brown bangs in his eyes, dried blood dripped from his mouth. 

Roman’s hands gripped the edges of the toilet as he shakily stood. The underweight boy glanced at his broken reflection behind him.

A look of disgust staring at him. He’d never felt more disgusting in his life. Nothing he could imagine or could remember could add up to how he felt in this moment right now.

He shakily walked over the the shattered glass. Leaning down he picked up a rather large shard.

Green eyes piercing through his soul. Was this really who he was? When did all these imperfections become so visible? We’re they always this prominent..?

Roman Gray Prince international pop star sensation turned to yet another dead forgotten trend.

Fame really does things to people’s minds doesn’t it? 

A shaky hand ran through his once perfect hair. Chapped lips parted as if he was going to say something. Even if he wanted to, he had no words to say. Hasn’t he already said enough?

The memories of the shouting fans, his bandmates smiling in his direction, the blaring lights blinding him for hours at a time, it all flashed through his mind in that very second. All so bitter sweet now. 

He took another few steps, bare feet walking through the broken glass. A hand reached up to touch the once beautiful, put together glass. 

He once stood here for hours. A smile plastered to his face as he combed his hair to perfection. Applied eyeliner. Sometimes some lip gloss. 

Was he really that much of a disgusting narcissist?

Water, he felt water on his face. More specifically, coming from his eyes. Hand reaching up to touch the strange liquid.

Oh just a tear. Many, many tears.

Hand dropping back to his side, he looked down.

Would you look at that, feet were caked in blood. So much blood.

Not even pain could make him feel. He was just so very numb.

Acid burned his throat from all the food that he had forced out moment ago. 

He had an image of perfection and flawless to keep, but what even was the point anymore? 

He was a failure. Yes, the Roman Prince, famous celebrity, stubborn idiot, was indeed giving up.

Stepping out of the bloodied glass he backed over the the toilet. He could have sworn he heard knocking, but he wasn’t sure. He didn’t intend on checking anytime soon.

The sound of the shower echoed throughout the room. It drowned out the ever so faint shouting.

Must have been his silly imagination tricking him again.

Such pretty lies and very ugly truths they were. 


End file.
